


[Podfic] Learn to Fly

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2015 [2]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sineala's story read aloud: "Ahead of Marcus on the path, Esca fluttered one wing, exhausted, and Marcus came to a limping halt. It was time to stop running for the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Learn to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learn to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575053) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Part 2 of my gift for marianas aka heriros at #itpe 2015. Thanks to Sineala for a lovely (and slightly less bleak) expansion of osprey_archer's wingfic universe and for permission to podfic.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Eagle/Learn%20to%20Fly.mp3) | **Size:** 11.6 MB | **Duration:** 9 min 56 sec

  
---|---


End file.
